


Omovember #30 On Someone's Lap

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bedwetting, Donna is Donna, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Panic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: "In which world is this an acceptable room!" Donna exclaimed
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Omovember 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Kudos: 7





	Omovember #30 On Someone's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Change the title because a lab and a lap are two different things

"Oh! You got to be kidding me!" Donna exclaimed upon seeing the room they would be sharing for the night.

"Well, they did warn us that they didn't have any empty rooms in the class that was requested for us." The Doctor told her, though he had expected the room to be better than it was.

"In which word, is this an acceptable _single person_ room!" She exclaimed. The room was only slightly bigger than the small single bed it contained, the only walking space was less than a square metre, and it was only there for the door to the room and the bathroom. Which, upon a glance she saw, was so small that the showerhead was pretty much above the toilet.

"A lot of worlds actually," He said as he closed the door, making him end up a lot closer to her than she liked.

"Excuse me!" She would've glared at him if she had been able to turn around.

Which he seemed to be aware of as he quickly continued. "This is a room of the so-called _free class._ Though they aren't exactly free, but really cheap, and even if you don't have any money, you can rent it in exchange for about an hour, usually, it often comes with breakfast, though only after the other guests have eaten. The remains are mostly thrown away anyway, so." He shrugged.

"I guess that makes it slightly better." Donna allowed. "So if you would be homeless you could get a room like this?"

"Yes, it actually is a good opportunity for them, hotels often hire people who regularly work for these rooms." He told her.

"That sounds like a good thing." She answered with a slight smile, before dropping it. "I'm still angry about getting this room, though."

"I've had worse, we'll manage." He told her cheerily.

* * *

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling, he had slept last night so he wasn't tired at all. They barely fit in the bed with each other. Well, they didn't fit if you were honest. Donna had ended up half on top of him because of the lack of room.

It had been rather awkward, Donna had been trying to hide how uncomfortable she was with their arrangement. But she had ended up falling asleep, so all was good. 

Well, all was good, until the Time Lord suddenly felt some warm wetness on his legs. He frowned slightly before his eyes widened in realisation.

Not a few seconds later Donna seemed to wake up, confused, she blinked sleepily at him. Before what had happened hit her as well.

"Oh no! fuck, how did I! Oh god." She panicked quickly trying to get out of bed, which wasn't successful considering how little room there was.

He winced as Donna accidentally kneed him exactly where he least wanted it, in her attempt to get out.

"Donna!" He called out. "Calm down, okay. Please." Carefully grabbing her along the waist to pull her back down to the bed. "It's fine, it happens. Don't worry, we'll fix it. Just calm down." He spoke to her soothingly.

He continued to assure her, before she finally calmed down enough so he could send her in the shower with a change of clothes he carried for her, before following her lead, very carefully with the little room they had. Not after clicking on the button to have the cleaning robot fix their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S OVERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
> *packs his bags*  
> Fuck you all, I'm out!
> 
> No okay, I went back to my old place for wifi (it's a shared house and I technically still have the room till the 13th so it's fine. So we're only 1 day late, I was right I had absoultely no opportunity to write this yesterday, okay a small maybe but okay.  
> I already promised this, but I'll edit most fics, I might even change the completely plot of some. Which is probably against the challenge rules. But fuck that! I'm still contemplating to give them different titles instead of the numbers they have.  
> I will be at campus tomorrow morning and then I'll have internet again. Also, I don't have a fridge until hopefully Saturday, so I'll borrow the one here for the time being as well. I'm not totally without internet. Also, internet might come sooner at my house than expected, woot!  
> Anyway gtg now, my mum has kinda begged me to go to my new apartment ASAP to look for her phone and I'm pretty sure posting this didn't fall under what she had in mind


End file.
